This invention relates generally to beverage dispensing, and in particular to methods and apparatus for beverage dispensing with cold carbonation.
In xe2x80x9cpost-mixxe2x80x9d beverage dispensing, beverage syrups are mixed with plain or carbonated water to form finished beverages. With respect to carbonated beverages, issues surrounding carbonation significantly affect the quality of the finished beverage.
For high quality beverages, for example, it is important that the specified carbonation level be consistently produced, regardless of system variations, such as ambient temperature. As another example, it is important that, in the dispensing of the finished product, foaming be minimized.
Efficient and cost-effective production of such high quality beverages is, of course, desirable. It has been discovered that lowering the temperature of water to be carbonated increases carbonation efficiency, and can allow for lower CO2 pressures. Accordingly, prior art efforts have been made to increase carbonation efficiency by using colder water. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,609 discloses pre-cooling water before carbonation. As further examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,319,947, 5,419,461, and 5,524,452 disclose chilled carbonators. However, significant improvements can be made to the efficiency, cost, and space utilization (among other aspects) of the prior art.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved beverage dispenser and methods that make use of cold carbonation.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, methods and apparatus for beverage dispensing with cold carbonation are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce problems associated with prior art systems.
A dispenser is provided that includes a cold source (such as a cold plate or an ice/water bath) and a carbonator that comprises one or more conjoined segments located substantially within the cold source. The conjoined segments may form a continuous or discontinuous hollow structure.
In a particular embodiment, a carbonator is provided that includes a toroidal tank, a water inlet, a carbon dioxide inlet, and a sensor for measuring water level within the tank. The tank may form a continuous or discontinuous structure.
Furthermore, a dispenser is provided that has a first side, and includes a cold plate, a carbonator at least partially within the cold plate, and a sensor coupled to the carbonator, the sensor being accessible from the first side of the dispenser. In a particular embodiment, the first side is the front side of the dispenser at which beverages are dispensed.
Also provided is a dispenser having a horizontal plane, the dispenser including a cold plate, and a carbonator at least partially within the cold plate, the carbonator being tilted with respect to the horizontal plane.
Also provided is a carbonator that includes a first tank section, a second tank section, and a third tank section. The first and third sections are coupled with the second section, the third section extending outward from said second section.
In particular embodiments, a dispenser includes a substantially flat carbonator tank and a substantially horizontal cold plate, with the carbonator tank located substantially within the cold plate. Also, the dispenser may include a plurality of water inlets into the carbonator tank. Also, the dispenser may include a probe assembly substantially parallel to the carbonator tank.
Methods of carbonating water are also provided, including a method of carbonating water that comprises providing a carbonator tank within a cold plate, injecting carbon dioxide into the tank, chilling water, injecting the chilled water into the tank, and chilling soda received from the tank.
With each of the embodiments, a pre-carbonation chilling circuit may be coupled to the carbonator. Similarly, a post-carbonation chilling circuit may be coupled to the carbonator.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is that it greatly improves carbonation efficiency by including a carbonator integrally formed with a cold plate.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is the use of carbonation tank segments or toroid shapes to achieve geometries that provide efficient carbonation in small shapes.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is the use of integral pre-carbonation cooling circuits and/or post carbonation cooling circuits.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is the use of multiple water inlets to a cold carbonator. Still another important technical advantage of the present invention is its easy access to sensors for measuring water level in the carbonator.